The White Vixen (Foxy X Mangle) FNAF Fanfic
by Whitewolf1707
Summary: [SEQUEL TO INSANE FOR LOVE] Vixey is confused, waking up in a strange new place, remembering nothing from her past, things come back to haunt her, things she doesn't even know if they are true, or just nightmares. But some things are best left dormant, right? [New original map layout for pizzeria] [My own take on the Toy's/Originals] [Based more on AI rather than children dying]
1. Chapter 1 Reprogrammed and Awakened

**(A/N) Hey guys, this is the sequel to "Insane For Love". There are major changes, first of, since I'm a complete ass, I won't explain much, unless you want to PM me and ask I won't explain much, cause I like a good mystery, even if you guys don't understand. And quick note, this is a completely original map(restaurant technically) that I created, I have no idea how to post it, if someone can figure out a way, I would appreciate it. Anyways, ready to get confused my wonderful viewers? Let's get into it. I hope you enjoy, and I would love it if you guys reviewed it, it's kinda short, but it's kinda just a filler/setup, anyways.**

 **Mangle POV**

I come out of the brush with Foxy. "This is farewell for now Vixey, you must go by yourself." Foxy says as he smiles at me and points over to a river. I sigh deeply as I prepare to leave this place, to leave Foxy. I look around the snowy forest and take in the smell of pine trees, this is it. I start to walk over to the river, I stand in the cold water for a few moments while I mentally prepare myself. I keep walking until I am fully emerged in it, and I black out, still seeing the warm color of Foxy's crimson fur deep in my mind.

I wake up to lots of noises, I don't have a body, but I have a feeling many things are going to get very confusing very fast.

 _[ERROR] training program terminated_

 _subject has finished course_

 _subject ready for placement_

 _preparing to clean drive for new hardware_

 _[WIPING_DATA]_

 _[error]_

 _[DONE]_

 _[INSTALLING_HARDWARE]_

 _[DONE]_

 _[REBOOTING]_

I reboot. This is strange, I seem to have changed, so I look through my database and find that everything is normal. Oh! Hey! My name's Vixey! Pleased as punch to meet you! Why am I talking to myself? Who knows? Anyways, I'm new, I don't quite know where I am.

A loud bump tore me from my thoughts, and I open my eyes, I'm in some sort of…..Truck? I see windows and it looks like I'm close to the front, I see two humans up front, but I don't pay attention to them. I look to the left as I see a giant building with a sign that reads "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! The Grand Attraction!" I think for a moment, oh my god! That's where I'm headed! Or at least that's what my mind says. I then hear the truck stop, I all of a sudden get very shy, I close my eyes and protest. Hey! I wanted to see! Weird. I guess I'm not fully on yet? I get very shy and feel myself getting picked up and taken into the building.

I hear the two humans talk among themselves, not really caring, I drown them out with anxiety and shyness. I feel as if I'm missing something, something so important, I sift through my mind until I find a weird one, I open it, and feel a great warmth and see crimson red. What….Is that? What does it mean? It's unnamed, and has no purpose of being here, but something in my mind tells me to not get rid of it, so I don't, I then begin to ponder what it was, with no avail I finally pay attention back to the humans, who have placed me down and were talking again, I hear one of them say that a Mr. Booker told them to turn on the character after she is delivered, so they do, and then they leave.

I open my eyes and feel something strange, I am sitting on a bed, I look at my hands, cute little white paws, I look up at the mirror to see me, a beautiful white snow fox, with pink details, I grab my tail and hug it, I'm so soft! I then giggle at myself, silly me. I still am really shy, I look over and see another room to my left, it has multiple little toys and stuff all stacked up neatly in boxes. I also see a stage, with pink curtains. I walk out of this backstage room, and walk onto the stage, looking at the room. I see a set of doors at the far part of the room, closed. Double doors to be exact, I sighed and walked around this room, seeing a label on it by the exit doors saying it's called Kid's Cove, home of Vixey the Fox. That's me!

I press my hand against my name on the label, this is my home now. My ears twitch as I hear a chime of some sort, looking up I see a clock, it reads 12 AM. Huh, strange, I wonder why it's making a chime, I then proceed to investigate around Kid's Cove a little more, I find a couple vents around and also a camera, it looks off. I then shrug it off and continue my search, I see several shelves of plushies. The first one that catches my eyes as I walk closer is a crimson fox, with a little eye patch, I pick it up and smile, it's so cute, I wonder what it's name is. I walk over to the backstage area and lay on my bed on my back, holding the plushie with my feet in the air, completely forgetting about the other plushies. Cuddling it until my eyes become sleepy, getting under the covers I slowly drift to sleep with my new pirate friend in my arms.

Yawning as I wake up, squinting my eyes and stretching, I sit up and look around the room, getting up I look at the clock in the main room and figure that it's only been a few hours since I sat down to sleep. I pick up my little fox friend and put it on my tail, wrapping my tail around it, moving it back and forth.

"Yarr! Ya landlubber!" I say trying to make my best pirate voice, I then start giggling to myself because of how horrible it was. I flop back onto the bed and sigh, I'm so bored, I hear a loud screech and quickly stand up and grab my ears and scream in horror, falling on the floor, I see the plush drop to the floor slowly before I'm thrown into black.

 _The endless white will fall until all is consumed._

I wake up and I'm in a forest, full of pine trees, it seems familiar, but...how? I feel the warmth of the snow hit my fur, surprisingly it's not cold, I turn my head to the left and see a out of place color, black. I blink and shake my head, it's gone. What the fuck? I start walking in that direction through the thick snow, then all of a sudden a massive gust of wind knocks me off my feet and I start falling.

I wake up with a jolt, I'm on the ground of my room, the plush beside me. I groan in pain as I try and get up, whining loudly as I do. What...was that…? It did seem familiar, for some odd reason. I get up eventually and brace myself against the bed, shaking my head, confused beyond belief. So, I've explored this room, I wonder if I should explore outside of this room…..my very limited programming says to expect others like me, let's hope they like me, just to be on the safe side, I should be sneaky. A rattling of my doors breaks me from my thoughts, I quickly and quietly turn off the lights and hide, it stops after a few seconds, did someone say something?

 **(A/N) There you go guys, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the short beginning again guys, I hope it can get longer next chapter, anyways, thank you all. And have a wonderful day!**

 **-Whitewolf1707 Signing Off**


	2. Chapter 2 The Others and A Smirk

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for this shitty chapter! And for the long ass wait! I hope you don't hate me for having a life. Enjoy this filler chapter, kinda.**

 **Mangle POV**

I look up from my hiding place, seeing the door still closed, I decide to open it, opening it slowly and peeking my head out, it looks like my room and another across from me are connected by the same hall. Standing in the hallway now, the room next to me reads "Pirate Cove". Huh, that's a cool name. I then walk right, down the hallway. All of a sudden hearing voices, ducking into a storage closet as I hear the voices fade away down the hall after a few minutes, getting out of the closet I look around and see the way I came from, and the way the voices went down, and another they came from, I decide to go the way they came from, hoping they won't come back.

Slowly walking into a room full of balloons and a banner saying happy birthday on it, my head starts to hurt, I hold my head with one of my hands as I almost fall down, the other hand bracing my fall with a table, I blink. "What's…?"

" _Happy birthday Vixey!" I hear many voices say._

" _Happy birthday" I hear one voice stand out. I feel the same warmth, and see the color red. Crimson red._

I wake up and see that I'm on the floor of the party room. "It's over here!" I hear a voice say, coming right towards me. I then jump up and hide behind some boxes, a bright light shines into the room, a few more voices come closer and then one says. "It's still in here, behind the boxes."

I try and stay as close as I can to the box. I hear footsteps getting closer, I start to growl at whoever it is. "What the fuck!" I hear a voice say as it runs back to the door. "Yar, I'll get it." A new voice says. It then swiftly walks into the room and I hear a chuckle. I look up to see a crimson fox. "Ay lass." I say before he pounces on me, I kick him over the box, making him tumble into the top box as he and it fall to the ground, the flashlight now directly in my eyes. I hide my eyes from the blinding light.

"Foxy? Are ye okay?" I hear another pirate voice say. And a few other voices talking about the new girl. That must be me. I then look back at Foxy, the guy fox who I kicked, I assume. He gets up and smirks at me, not even hurt by that. "Go get Freddy, the lass is just a bit confused, we all were our first few days." He says as he walks off. I stand up and see a purple bunny, a yellow chicken, a female crimson fox, and now a brown bear behind them all, and Foxy walking down the hallway. "H-Hi... Sorry about that…" I say as I look down at my feet. Embarrassed at what I did. The bear then does a chuckle that makes me feel more at home, he's smiling at me. "You're okay, what's your name? Booker informed me of a new friend coming to Fazbear's soon." He said. "Vixey...The Vixen.." I say. "So it is you! You can call me Freddy, that is Bonnie, Chica, you already met Foxy, and here is his sister, Foxanne. Her toy counterparts are asleep at the moment, but I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough." He says as he takes my hand and helps me up. The others here all say hi, and I hi back to them. They then show me around the place, to the stages and the kitchen, security room, and as we get to the back of the building, I ask Freddy about the locked door saying do not enter on it. "That's the basement, Mr. Booker the manager told us to never ever go in there, thus why it's locked." He says. I nod and look down a hallway, seeing my room and the room behind it, I see Foxy staring at me as if he's trying to hide. I wave and smile at him, he then jolts up and disappears behind the curtains of the other room, a bit confused I say to Freddy I want to go ask Foxy a question, he smiles and lets me go, I walk down the hallway, peeking into the room I see a giant pirate ship, I look up in awe and then I blink, opening my eyes I see this ship on the open sea, with Foxy as it's captain, I then close my eyes and it's back to normal. I turn around to see Foxy with a sword, walking up to me, smirking.

"Aye Lass.." He says as he walks closer to me, I start walking backwards and get my back up to the replica ship, gulping as I wonder what Foxy is going to do, he is way taller than me, putting his massive paw right next to my head, leaning on the ship looking down at me, licking his lips.

 **(A/N)Sorry for the small chapter, and for the cliffhanger, but hey, I like to have a little fun while making these, thank you all for waiting with me, important life stuff got in the way as I said earlier. Enjoy!**

 **-Whitewolf1707 out**


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion and The Game Begins

**(A/N) Gah kill me. I apologize for the long fucking wait. This chapter in kinda a mess. Granted I have been working on it for a few months. Thanks to school, summer, and especially Overwatch. I haven't been able to think of any good ideas for this. But, after so long, I finally have something, again, I apologize, please don't kill me guys. Enjoy.**

 **Mangle POV**

I scream as Foxy begins to bring the sword down, he then starts laughing, he pokes the sword with his paw and continues to laugh. "Did I scare ya lass? Sorry about that!" He says as he drops the sword, walking over to a table and grabbing two glasses. As he walks by me I bat his face with my tail, turning around and sitting down, smiling at him. "Ye aren't scared of me? Or angry?" He says, confused. "Nope! For some odd reason you feel familiar, just kinda a feeling I guess." I say to him. "What's your name lassie?" He says. "Vixey." He takes my hand and kisses it. "What a beautiful name, for a beautiful vixen." He says as I blush, taken aback by his words. He smiles and hands me a drink. "Th-Thank you." I stammer, sipping it. We both sit there for it seems like hours, it's hard to not keep my eyes off of him.

I notice Foxy look at the clock and start to get up, still looking at him. "We better get going." He says. "Why?" I question. "Well unless you want to just hang out with me the whole night, you have to meet the others!" He says, standing up and doing gestures. I put the glass down and follow him, kinda sad I can't hang out with him for the whole night. After about 15 seconds of walking we enter a giant room with a bunch of colorful animatronics playing games and talking, they all stop and look at me, all of them with warm faces, I slowly move behind Foxy, anxiety taking over. Foxy notices and grabs my hand gently, and walks me over to a couch and sits me down, still shaking I try to wave. **(Note: Just in case it's not apparent, the originals are fnaf 1 Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy)** The originals all wave at me. "Hiya Vixey!" Chica says. "Hi!" Bonnie says in his enthusiastic voice. And I see Freddy smile warmly at me.

"Yarr!" Foxy booms, making everything stop. "Thank ye lads and lasses, I'm here to introduce you all to this lass, the newest member to Freddy's! Vixey the white vixen!" He says, standing on a table, he jumps down and smiles at me. I get up, wanting a word with him. I walk through the other animatronics, reaching him I tap on his shoulder, blushing because of the previous statement he said about me to the others.

He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey lass! What can I do for ya?" He says. I look down and quietly say. "I'm just kinda freaked out by all the people, you helped calm me earlier…" I say as I feel my face turning into Foxy's shade of red. "Sorry lass." He says as he rubs his back, I then smile at him and poke his nose. Making him squeak softly. He looks at me with a fake angry face. Giggling at him he pokes my nose. My nose squeaks too and I groan at him.

By this time the others went back to what they were doing and I followed Foxy down one of the hallways. "How long have you been here?" I said. His head turned to me. "Not long lass, at least that's what I remember, when I try to think back it just gets, cloudy. A few years ago at a smaller location it was just the Originals. And that was a big hit until something caused it to shut down. And now it's reopening soon. Not really an interesting history lass." He says.

Suddenly I feel as if someone hit my head, hard, then I'm falling down.

 _I stand up and look around frantically, what just happened. The smell of the open air fills my nose. Snow, pine trees, and the warm sun on my pelt. Voices whisper all around me, making my fur stick up. "You don't belong here…" "Darker demons lurk underneath…" "It's me…" Then it all goes white._

Waking up, my eyes slowly adjust to the lighting as I look up and see Foxy looming over me.

"W-What happened..?" I quietly say. "Ye fell down, good thing ole Foxy caught ya." He says as he helps me up. After a few minutes I'm back to normal. Foxy and I stay quiet until we eventually return to the room the others are in. We both sit down.

Freddy looks around, smiling about something, and then motions everyone to sit down. After a few minutes it's all quiet. "Hello gang, me and Bonnie have an idea for the night guards. And for Vixey I will explain, we have multiple guards for the night shift. One is an old friend, and two are new as of tonight. Our idea is to tell our old friend what to explain to the newbies, and then play a little game." As he's explaining a door unlocks. He looks up and then motions to us. "Everyone to their places, Foxanne, help Vixey with her spot!" He says as everyone runs around frantically. Spotting Foxanne, I follow her to my room.

We both get in and close the doors. "So I don't exactly know what Freddy wanted me to say, but basically our game is that the guards operate cameras, yours is there." She says as she points to a camera in the corner of the room. "And you have to stay still when the red lights go on, eventually we get to the security room and scare the guards, just act very scary and killer." She says as she winks and smirks at me before running to her room.

Looking around I finally find a good spot on my stage and freeze. About a minute later a hear someone coming down the hallway. Freddy opens the door and smiles. "Okay good, she got you all set up, as soon as the clock chimes to 12, assume the game has begun." He says, closing the door and I hear him walk back down the hallway. After a few minutes the bell chimes. Game on!

 **(A/N) Yay. I have to think of a lot more for the next chapter. XD Anyways guys, thanks so much for everything, I don't know when I'll update next, worst case scenario is I'll update a new fanfic for something not FNAF related (Sorry!) But it will probably have an update for why this one isn't updated. Mostly because of ideas I'm going to guess. But I hope you enjoyed, peace!**

 **-Whitewolf1707 Out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Playing the Game and Whispers

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, there's really no excuse, but in the last day or so my mind was on this story. So I attempted to write the fourth chapter, I'm sorry if it sucks, or if there is anything I missed. I hope there's a lot of support for me though, although I doubt it, people probably forgot about this story.**

 **Mangle POV**

The game was on, yet I didn't really know what to do, without moving I stared at the camera. Waiting for a bit, well it wasn't moving, that's for sure. Slowly I start to creep over to the door. Before making it to the door a small click comes from somewhere in the room. Freezing, I realize it's the camera. Another click follows it. I quickly take this chance to get a little closer to the door, I want to be able to look scary scary. Smirking, I show my fangs, keeping my attention to the camera. I focus on my eyes for a few seconds. They glitch out for a second. Then I open them. I can see clearly around the room now. The click happens again, and I hear a faint squeal from in the restaurant.

The camera quickly clicks off and I move up to the door, opening it with relative ease. I quickly look left to right and see Foxanne down the hallway to the right, she's paying attention to something ahead of her, I turn back to my left and quietly make it to the hallway that goes to the staff lounge, I poke my head out and look down the hallway, grinning, the camera then turns on, it stays on for a few seconds, and then turns off. I then quickly go down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the staff office, grinning still, hopefully I can get the first scare!

 **Mike POV**

"Fritz, is the red fox still in the cove hallway?" I say as I check the camera where Freddy is. "Gotcha." I say under my breath. "WHICH RED FOX." Fritz screams. "Dude calm the fuck down!" Jeremy screams as he freaks out when he sees the new White Fox. "There's three foxes? Holy hell." This is going to be a tough night, for these two, I say while I grin.

 **Foxy POV**

"Aye lass, has anyone gotten close to them?" I say to Chica. "Not yet Foxy, but I haven't seen a lot of the others yet!" She says in a happy mood, jumping excitedly. "Yarr, that be good to hear, good luck Chica." I say as I run off to one of the party rooms.

 **Mike POV**

"Is anyone nearby?" I ask out loud. "I-I lost the white fox, but it was really close, but I don't know what happened." Jeremy says, kinda spooked. "Well fuck." I keep flipping through camera's until I flip onto the camera that shows the basement, I squint my eyes until I realize that the basement is open. "Oh fuck that's not good." I say under my breath, I then see a figure slowly walking towards it, the white fox! "Guys, stay here, close both of the doors." I say as I turn that camera off and quickly grab a flashlight and run out of the security office, hearing the voices of Jeremy and Fritz drowning out as I run, turning the corner to the right, going past the Toy's stage, and then turning left, slowing down, I look down the hallway and see the silhouette of the new White Fox, looking like it's in a trance, slowing hobbling to the open basement door. "Stop!" I yell.

 **Mangle POV**

As soon as I find the door to the staff lounge, I freeze, unable to move, I start looking around, afraid for whatever reason.

 _The basement._

 _Go to the basement._

 _Join us._

I then start slowly hobbling away from the office, not able to gain control of my body.

 _Come on Lass, ye need to come with me._

 _Join us Vixey._

 _Join._

 _Us._

 _Join us._

 _To become._

I then hear a voice screaming stop. I snap out of my trance and fall, someone catches me and I close my eyes. "Who..?" I start to say. "Hey, it's alright, whatever was going on, is gone." A human says to me. "The name's Mike." Mike then helps me up as I hear terrified screams from the office. My eyes then twitch.

 _The Mangle._

 **(A/N) Hey guys, I might make a few One-Shots based around FNAF 1 or 2 soon. Hopefully people will support it, Again i am so sorry for taking so long. Another thing is that I am planning on writing an original story on something I have been trying to write since 2015, It'll be on multiple sites, Go check FictionPress for Whitewolf1707! Enjoy!**


End file.
